1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to feeding cabinets for pets and, in particular, to cabinets having removable bowls and trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of having feeders for pets has long been recognized. Without feeders, food and water bowls are often upended by the pet or by the owner resulting in unsanitary conditions both for the pet and the owner. Feeders also preferably provide storage for food as well at pet accessories. Typical of feeding trays are those of W. F. Grant, U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,114; P. E. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,787; and R. O. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,891, none of which provide storage.
Typical of feeders with storage are those of E. P. Cosner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,396; G. H. Herbert, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,345 and E. Copeland, U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,896.
The Cosner device has a container which is permanently attached to the feeding tray and therefore does not permit removal of the tray for cleaning. Further, access to the storage compartment is by removal of a vertical slide, which if left in the open position, as it might be during feeding, permits entry by the pet. The Herbert device has a sliding tray with individual storage, much in the nature of the Cosner device and with the same problems. The feeding cabinet of Copeland includes a food holding unit which is withdrawn from a storage cabinet during the feeding process. During the feeding process, the pet is, by nature of the design of the cabinet, allowed free access to the storage compartment, which may result in the pet eating too much of the wrong type of foods besides creating a mess in the storage area.